tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Troll
Trolls are hairy, mischievious creatures who like to play pranks which they refer to as trolling. They may seem dumb at first glance but are quite resourceful if given an opportunity to show off. They dwell in underground tunnels and mountains in Libaterra with their home being known as Troldhaugen. They are a wandering folk, many of them choosing to travel in small packs to different areas for reasons that are known only to them although they always attempt to return to their home of origin in time for the next Trollmoot. History Origins It is believed that trolls came into existence through the acts of Dionysus, God of Wine and Madness. However, according to the Book of Kagetsu, trolls might not in fact be a native species to the Land of the Living but they had been summoned from the Demon Realm sometime during the War of the Gods alongside demons and ogres. Whether this means that the trolls that live in the Land of the Living are descendants of these emigrants and that there are no trolls remaining in the Demon Realm is unknown. If Kagetsu's claims are to be believed, this diaspora might explain the origins of Trollmoot and the trolls' restless nature that continues to the present day as they might instinctively be yearning to return to their native realm. First Age Trolls were encountered by adventurers who slew them during the First Age, but little else is known about them from this age except that such encounters gave life to phrases that survived through millennia, including trolls being 'giant man-eaters', and 'troll' becoming synonymous with 'butt-ugly' when referring to someone's looks. Second Age By the Second Age, the existence of trolls was forgotten and they were regarded as nothing but creatures of fairytales to scare children with. It's possible that trolls may have retreated to Miletos which was home to many other reclusive races but this is merely a hypothesis to explain why none of them were seen by adventurers in this age. Third Age After the Explosion that began the Third Age, trolls settled into a land which became known as Libaterra. They took over old dwarven cave networks such as The Eyes, driving Libaterran dwarves to the surface. They built a city of stone, Troldhaugen, at the heart of the mountains. Over the following centuries trolls kept migrating in search of new places to explore and live in, but they returned to Troldhaugen every decade or so in what became known as Trollmoot to exchange tales of adventure and reunite with pack members. Some trolls settled into Malperdy, a labyrinth beneath Trinity Gask, serving the will of Dionysus and aiding Katsutoshi Kobayashi, their kitsune ally, alongside gargoyles. After the Cataclysm, several continents collided and gave rise to landmasses which connected them to one another. Trolls, being the curious sort, set out to explore these new lands, and at least one troll family was sighed in Maar Sul's wilderness in the following decade. By the Second Great War, trolls were growing restless. After they had lost the guidance of Dionysus and Katsutoshi in the aftermath of the Battle of Malperdy, they violently attacked anyone trying to explore Malperdy. They eventually left the labyrinth behind, carrying strange eggs with them while heading north to participate in the next Trollmoot. See also *Dionysus *Races *Troldhaugen *Trollmoot Category:Demon Realm Category:First Age Category:Humanoids Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age *